


My wolf and I

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Wolf Diaries [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pranks, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover





	My wolf and I

Stiles feel like he’s like any other seventeen year old but without the relationships. He has his best friend, and he feels happy enough apart from that same empty feeling inside his heart he had had since Derek had left Beacon Hills, beside that, there was still a gap from his woodland puppy, he hadn’t seen him in nearly ten years and he often wondered how the wolf was, where he was.

He thinks about those things as he lays there on the dusty floor, his eyes closed against the sight of charred and burnt wood which was everywhere around him. He didn’t want to breath for the smell of ash and smoke still lingered around the house but he had no choice but to remember the night of the fire, had no choice to remember how he kicked and screamed when his dad told him about the Hales leaving for another state.

While he layed there on the blackened floors, still in his kit from lacrosse practice, his best friend was in town waiting for him when he heard Jackson.

‘’Screamed and begged like a girl once we took the blindfold off, never knew Stiles had it in him.’’ He laughed.   
‘’What did you do to Stiles?’’ Scott asked as his body turned to look towards the other boy, his eyes slanted down in a frown as Jackson turned to stare at him.   
‘’Left him out in the woods’’ Jackson smirked.   
‘’The woods’’ Scott asked, suddenly concerned more which must of showed on his face as Jackson smirked and watched as the tanned boy turned and picked the discarded paper up from the table he had sat at and turned to show them it. ‘’have you seen the reports of wolf sightings and you left him in the woods’’  
‘’don’t worry, he’s safe in a house’’ Jackson told him, the coldness gone slightly from his face and replaced with a small amount of worry himself.   
‘’House…there’s only one…’’ He trailed off before he remembered the Hale house, remembered everything Stiles had told him about it once when Scott had tried to get him to go inside, he was there when he watched his friend break down and admitted why he didn’t want to be there.  
‘’Scott?’’ Scott jumped as he turned back to Jackson.   
‘’We have to get him out there before he has a panic attack…that’s the Hale house Jackson, Stiles knew the family who lived there, was friends with their son’’ Scott told him before he was pushing up and heading out of the diner, behind him the façade Jackson had on of smug and cockiness fading quickly and morphing in to worry himself before he was moving and standing to follow the other boy for he had heard about the family who had died there, but he hadn’t known Stiles had known the family, despite being hard and mean, Jackson knew what it was like to lose people even if he hadn’t known his real parents, just losing a family close to you was even worse.

Inside the house, Stiles was still folded up in a corner where he had been pushed, his hands behind his back and tied tighter than which he could get out off before there was a quiet sound of scratching, almost like claws against wood and he felt his heart grow faster, pick up in panic as the sound got closer. He knew he could open his eyes and see what was there, but he didn’t want too, he didn’t want to see the creature or whatever it was that would attack him.  
Instead, he held still, tried to hold his breathing as the clicking and scratching stopped, paused before Stiles was letting a quiet breath out when he heard the movement again and felt his heart skip in fear before there was a rough warmth running along his cheek, making him gasp and his eyes open to see a wolf stood in front of him, golden eyes staring as he breathed out deeply and tried to move further back against the wall.

For a moment, his fear spiked again before his eyes was taking in the golden eyes, the sleek black fur and small tuft of grey on the wolf’s ear, for a brief moment he doesn’t let himself believe before the wolf is stepping closer again, a cold nose pressing along his cheek before his tongue is running rough over it again, making Stiles break out in a quick laugh when he realizes that the wolf was clearing away a fallen tear.

It’s his wolf, his woodland puppy.

Stiles watches as the wolf moves back again and sits, his large head tilted slightly and looking at him, almost like he is asking silently _‘why aren’t you touching me?’_ before Stiles frowns and tries to get his hands free again, only to groan when the rope rubs against his wrists, the skin sore and no doubt red.

Hearing the huff of breath, Stiles looks back up at the wolf with a frown before he’s shifting around enough to show the wolf his bounded hands and looks over his shoulders to see him staring down at the rope, his golden eyes bright in the dim light of what used to be the lounge.  
Stiles feels more than see’s the wolf as he gets closer, the warmth sending shivers down his spine as he turns back and finally lets himself see the room which he once knew as warm and cozy, the walls a bright white which let so much light in but now was a darkened grey, soot everywhere and leaving behind a colder feeling before his eyes drop down towards the fire place, the memory of waken to see Derek crouch and building it warmer again still in the back of his mind as he feels a tugging at his wrists before the feeling of rope falling away has him bringing his hands around and rubbing at his wrists before he was turning back again to see the wolf sitting and watching as his eyes dropped to the rope.

‘’Did you really just chew threw rope boy?’’ Stiles asked before he was laughing softly and moving to his knees, his hand slowly coming out towards the wolf before he was moving and curling his tongue around Stiles’ wrist which caused a hiss to escape the boy, ‘’sorry, I guess my skins is more tender than I thought’’ He sighed before sinking long fingers in to soft fur.   
Stiles stares at the wolf before he’s moving again and wrapping his arms around the wolf’s neck tightly, his face pressing in to the fur as he feels the wolf’s head drop over his shoulder. ‘’I missed you boy, god so much, where have you been, I’ve worried about you so badly’’ Stiles admits as he hugs the animal tighter and slowly pulled away again as the wolf turned its head around the room and back again as Stiles let a shallow breath out, his heart beating a little slower as he thought about the pretty lady and her family.

Talia, his dad soon told him what the pretty lady’s name was.

Derek’s mother

‘’I knew the family who lived here’’ Stiles started which got the wolf’s attention back on him again, golden eyes bright as he smiled weakly. ‘’well…kind of knew them, actually…I’m not even sure you could say that’’ Stiles whispered quietly as he dropped his head and ran his fingers through his hair lightly with a sigh, ‘’you see, whenever we met…often or not it was because I was running away from things at home, running through the woods and getting lost…you remember that day, the last time we saw each other right?’’ Stiles asked as he looked up to see the wolf tilting his head, ‘’I howled for you because I thought it was a good idea but you still came’’ He whispered with a weak smile again, ‘’I ran from my dad, I…I had, had just lost my mom and I didn’t want to be anywhere but with you’’

Smiling softly as the wolf moved closer and curled it’s large body around Stiles, Stiles laughed lightly as he nodded and ran his fingers through the thick fur, ‘’Yeah, you curled around me and kept me warm just like this, I must of fallen asleep because I woke up to the pretty lady…she lived here, I think she would’ve liked you a lot’’ He whispered as the wolf turned his head and pressed it over his thigh. ‘’she found me, I don’t know where you had gone but I was alone, she brought me back here and I woke up on the couch, I remember the material being itchy under my skin but god…I would do anything if I could feel that again, just feel the warmth from the house’’

‘’Derek…he, he was Talia’s son, she had more children but I didn’t know them, never met them for some reason but I met Derek’’ Stiles told the wolf with a soft smile as he moved slightly to lean back against a charred wall, the wolf moving closer again as he pushed his fingers back through fur and lightly scratched at a black ear. ‘’I remember the first time I ever saw him, it’s the first time I met Talia actually, she called my dad and he came and got me, sat me in the front of the police cruiser, he’s the sheriff’’ Stiles informed his friend, ‘’but I remember turning and seeing him stood there, he looked sad but I still sent a large smile towards him because of his hair’’ Stiles laughed wetly and watched the wolf look up at him, ‘’his hair reminded me of your fur with the way it stuck up in different places, I’m sure if he knew that, he would probably…I don’t know, frown or something.’’ Stiles grinned at the wolf as he scratched his ear and moved his hand under its chin to rub, a warm rumbling sound leaving his throat which Stiles smiled warmly at. ‘’he wasn’t here when it started’’ Stiles told him quietly as golden eyes opened to look at him. ‘’apparently he was out running, I was only ten at the time…god seven years ago, I haven’t seen him in seven years’’ Hearing the wolf’s whimper, Stiles moved until he was laid on the floor again, his head resting against the wolf’s stomach and a arm up over his head stroking mindlessly through black fur.

‘’I remember the moment I realized where we were, my dad had woke me up and bundled me up warmly before he was driving out here…I was still half asleep until I knew it was the Hale house, I remember getting the car and hitting my knee on the door when I tripped in the blanket I had, I think I trailed it out the car until I was running through, I was so scared, I didn’t know anything’’ Stiles spoke, his eyes closing as he remembered back to that night. ‘’I was scared that Derek was inside, I don’t know why, I just…but then I saw him…there was a girl there too, I guess that was his sister now, I never met her though, but I remember just running up to him and hugging him so tightly, I only came up to his stomach despite being ten, I was still quite short’’ He chuckled.

‘’My dad yelled at me for getting out the car, he told me to stay there, but I didn’t listen once I knew where we were, but I remember Derek’s hand moving to the back of my neck and squeezing, it was the first movement he had made since I had hugged him, it was almost like he didn’t know I was there until dad shouted’’ Stiles said as he opened his eyes again and stared at the blackened ceiling. ‘’I thought a hug would be alright you know, I thought, a hug can always make something better despite the hurt’’ He whispered as he felt the tears gather in his eyes again before he was blinking them away and breathing out. ‘’I remember Derek looking down at me, almost like he was surprised I was there and he hadn’t noticed despite his hand being on the back of my neck you know, but it comforted me too, I never got to tell him that.’’

‘’I remember holding on to him tightly and then tighter again when my dad tried to pull me away, I think I made some sort of noise I don’t know, but I know Derek moved before he was kneeling in front of me’’ Stiles smiled before he was turning his head to look at the wolf to find golden eyes staring back. ‘’I asked about his mom, about where she was because I wanted to hug her but Derek…god, I didn’t know at the time, if I knew, I never would’ve said that…that look in his eyes, I can never forget it, I brought my hand to his cheek you know’’ Stiles whispered with a small smile. ‘’I don’t know why but his skin was really warm and it was cold that night. He told me that it was okay you know’’ Stiles told the wolf, ‘’Derek I mean, he told me that it was okay and that I should go home to sleep more, I guess there was something in the way he looked at me that I trusted but I made him promise to return to me any time he felt sad so I could hug him’’ Sighing softly, Stiles rubbed his fingers through fur before he was turning back to look at the ceiling. ‘’He never did though, he never came back’’

For a few moments, Stiles laid there in silence with his wolf, the soft movement beneath his head soothing him along with the quiet beat of his heartbeat which he could just about feel through the thick fur. ‘’This is the first time I’ve been back inside’’ Stiles whispered, ‘’Scott tried getting me to come in once, he’s my best friend’’ Stiles informed. ‘’but I couldn’t, he didn’t understand and he kept trying and trying but I ended up having a panic attack and I told him why, he understood and he never tried again you know’’ He smiled before it fell again as the wolf made a small noise in his throat.

‘’I guess you’re wondering why I’m here aren’t you buddy ol’ pal’’ Stiles sighed as he shifted around and sat up again to face the wolf whose head lifted of its paws. ‘’Jackson thought it would be funny to grab me on the way back to my car after practice, hence the kit’’ Stiles gestured down to his body before he frowned. ‘’he had no idea and he laughed at me when I begged and pleaded not to, I didn’t know where we were until he took the blindfold off, I thought it was a joke but then I saw the house, I screamed at him not to bring me in here, he just laughed and laughed with his friends before they bounded my hands and dragged me in’’ He whispered, the feeling of his throat becoming rough slowly coming across as he swallowed a few times.

Watching the wolf as he stood, Stiles frowned when he started to walk away before he was pausing and looking back at Stiles again, figuring that he wanted him to follow, Stiles pushed to his feet before he was carefully walking after him and in to what Stiles remembered was the kitchen before the wolf was pausing beside a box on the charred table.   
‘’What do you want me to do?’’ Stiles asked before the wolf was walking and nudging him forward from behind. ‘’you want me to open the box?’’ He asked before the wolf was making a soft noise, frowning, Stiles reached out and pulled it open to see a few different packets of food, some cans of drink and water before other little bits. ‘’whoa…no I can’t take any of this, it isn’t mine’’ Stiles started before he turned to walk away again but was stopped by his wolf who growled slightly. ‘’it isn’t mine, someone will probably be back for it and I don’t want to be yelled at for taking their stuff’’

With each time Stiles tried to get back around the wolf, he found himself being closer to the box before he sighed loudly. ‘’Fine, fine…but if I get yelled at by some strange axe murderer type person, then I’m totally blaming you dude’’ Stiles told the wolf as he turned back and grabbed the bottle of water out and took the cap off, swallowing some down, he could feel the relief in the back of his throat as it washed away the taste of soot and dust.

Stiles wondered still as he watched the wolf watching him, where he had been for the past ten years and why he didn’t look old, it was almost like the wolf hadn’t aged before he was turning, his ears perking up and head turning towards the door before he was moving, Stiles following quickly before the wolf was turning and pressing his body against Stiles’ legs to stop him.   
‘’What is it boy…what can you hear?’’ He asked as he crouched and rubbed at the wolf’s ears as he felt his heart skip a little. Not long after, Stiles could hear the sound of tires on the ground before he was looking at the wolf. ‘’go boy, hide, I don’t want anyone seeing you okay, I don’t want you getting hurt’’ Stiles whispered as the wolf whined low in his throat. ‘’no, no noises, I want you to protect yourself okay, if anything happened to you I wouldn’t be able to live with myself and I’ve only just gotten you back, I’m not going to lose you again’’ Stiles told him before he was dropping a kiss between his ears and moved around and out on to the porch where he slowly sat down on the steps, the bright light making him winch slightly before he was turning his head to see Scott’s car getting closer, followed by another behind.

‘’Stiles…thank god’’ Scott called out as he climbed out the car quickly and moved around to the front as the other car parked up and Stiles quickly realized it was Jacksons. ‘’I was worried when I heard where you were…are you okay?’’ Scott asked as Stiles nodded softly, his eyes watching Jackson climbing out, his eyes darting around the woods and the house before falling on him.  
‘’I’m fine Scott…nothing a little cream wont heal’’ He muttered out loud enough for him to hear as he turned back and raised his wrists slightly to show the bright red marks.  
‘’You tied him up?’’ Scott asked as Jackson moved towards him.   
‘’Stiles…’’  
‘’forget it Jackson, I don’t want to know’’ Stiles snapped out, he didn’t want to hear the excuse he would try to make before he was uncapping the water again and taking another mouthful, his eyes watching the two other guys before Jackson’s eyes grew wider.  
‘’Stiles’’ He stuttered out, ‘’whatever you do…don’t move’’ He whispered which had Stiles frowning.   
‘’what’’  
‘’Buddy, remember the wolf sightings’’ Scott asked as Stiles nodded. ‘’well…I don’t want to alarm you or anything but…there’s a wolf behind you’’ He breathed out before Stiles was turning around to see his wolf standing there, his golden eyes towards Jackson with a low growl.

‘’Hey’’ Stiles snapped, his fingers clicking in the air before the two boys were telling him to stop, turning, Stiles faced the wolf before he was moving in front of him, cutting his sight off from Jackson, ‘’he may be an asshole but stop it’’ Stiles scorned him as the wolf turned his eyes to him and growled. ‘’stop it’’ He said again before raising his hand to tap him across the wolf’s nose. Behind he could hear Scott’s whimper of his name.   
‘’What are you doing Stiles…that’s a wolf’’ Jackson spoke out as Stiles rolled his eyes and stood again, turning his back to the wolf, Stiles faced the others.   
‘’Well done, ten points to you, I know it’s a wolf, I’m not blind and if you don’t mind, you are making him angry for what you have done to me, so why don’t you just go home, both of you…no Scott, really I am fine, nothing is going to happen to me okay’’ Stiles told them as he moved around and let himself fall to the floor beside the wolf who moved and half stood over him before lowering, his head and front paws resting over his legs as he sunk his fingers back in to the fur and scratched at his ears.  
‘’Stiles…what the hell is going on?’’ Scott asked confused as he lifted his eyes towards his best friend.   
‘’He’s my wolf’’ Stiles shrugged out as he leaned forward and pressed another kiss to the wolf’s head, only to get a rough tongue trailing back over his cheek. ‘’I’ve had him since I was five and I found him in the woods’’

Resting his head back against the house, Stiles watched his wolf as he stretched and stood, his head rubbing against Stiles’ stomach before he was getting another wolfy kiss across his throat which made him laugh and rub with a slight gross being muttered before his smile was fading as the wolf moved and bounded off in to the tree’s his whiskey eyes following before he lost sight.   
‘’Stiles’’ Turning back, he looked to the other two before he was pushing himself up and off the porch.   
‘’Forget it, I’m not talking about it, I just want to leave okay’’ Stiles said as he started to walk towards Scott’s car.   
‘’Stiles I’m sorry’’ Turning to stare at Jackson, Stiles swallowed.   
‘’Sorry…you’re sorry, you weren’t sorry when you dragged me in to that house were you, you weren’t sorry when I begged you and begged you not to take me inside, you weren’t sorry when you made your stupid friend tie my hands up behind my back, you weren’t sorry when you left me inside that house were you so why the hell are you sorry now?’’ Stiles yelled at him before a hand was being placed on his shoulder and he shrugged it off and took a few steps closer in Jackson’s direction, ‘’were you sorry when Scott told you about panic attacks, were you sorry when you heard about the wolf sightings in the woods, is that why you are here, making sure I’m okay, or are you here really to see you handy work, were you hoping to find me in tears, maybe even pissed my pants, or where you hoping that I would be a babbling mess of both and more?’’ He yelled, his angry growing before there was another hand on his shoulder, this time holding him back more before Scott was telling him that it was okay, to forget about it in to his ear while pulling him away and towards his own car.

Stiles knew that his wolf would be back again, he knew it.

He just didn’t know when.

Or why he ran away.

But he was back.

 


End file.
